


Unbreak My Heart

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Gary wasn't use to guys being interested in him.





	Unbreak My Heart

Gary wasn't use to guys flirting with him. He had two high school boyfriends and one bad sexual experience under his belt but since then Gary hadn't had much luck in the dating department. He had tried all the dating site but it was a variable waste land of disappointment and sexual innuendos. So when John Constantine walked into his life with his tan trench coat and good looks, Gary really didn't expect much.

But then John, the very definition of cool, started to flirt with him, Gary reciprocated by inviting Constantine to one of his many D&D sessions he held at his apartment. If John could withstand the pinnacle of Gary's nerdom and obsession, then Gary would think about asking him on a date. John might be cute and everything Gary had ever wanted in a guy but he wasn't exactly willing to set himself up for heartbreak. 

He had been through this before with his first boyfriend (although Gary wasn't sure that three weeks of dating constituted a serious relationship). Matthew had been fine with kissing him in the closet or holding his hand where no one could see but when it came to wanting to come out as a couple, Matthew had stomped on Gary's heart when he said no. Every had already known that Matthew, king of the football field was gay, he just didn't want to be seen with Gary, president of the D&D and Science Fiction clubs.

John reminded Gary of Matthew in a way. He was cool in all the ways that Gary wasn't. He could fall in love with a guy like John. Gary just didn't know if John's flirting was just a game or if the sorcerer actually wanted to him. Gary was willing to find out but he knew he had be cautious, he wasn't about let someone else shatter his heart to pieces.


End file.
